the_phandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dab Howlter
'''Dab Howlter '''is a character in DanAndPhilGAMES's gameplay of The Sims 4. He is the son of Tabitha Casper and Dil Howlter. His name was suggested by the Youtube comments section and is combination of the names "Dil" and "Tabitha". His name is also the name for a trending dance move at the time of Dab's birth. His love interest and fiancee is known as Evan Pancakes ( Eliza and Bob's child.) Appearance As a toddler Dab had long, slightly curly black hair and a light tan face. He had a cute round face and big, inquisitive eyes. As a child When Dab aged up, you could clearly see some changes. His longer curly hair has been neatly cut and slightly combed to the side. Dan and Phil have talked about how he resembles Dil (his father) but have noted that he has inherited Tabitha's nose. His swet, highly pitched tone that compliments his traits (cheerful) and his appearance." As a teenager Dab still had some facial features from his parents (Tabithas's nose, Dil's eyes, etc.) However, his hair grew longer, resembling the hair he had as a toddler. As a young adult As a young adult, Dab looked exactly like he did as a teenager. Background Dab was born on December 14, 2016. He was born a bald, but cute baby. As Dan put it "It's not an ugly baby". He generated long wavy hair when he became a toddler. Dan and Phil quickly considered changing the hair but decided against this decision because it makes him unique. Sadly, when Dab aged up, the luscious curls disappeared, symbolizing his growth into a more mature, and less angry, child. The Progression of Life Fun Facts * Since Dab was born on December 14th, his star/zodiac sign would be a Sagittarius. * Dab's favorite animal is a frog. * Dab is Tabitha's first child, although she was previously married to Leroy Casper. * His room in the Howlter Residence was not included in the original house plan created at the beginning of the series. His room was added after Dan and Phil discovered that Tabitha was pregnant. * He was almost taken away by child protection services numerous times due to the fact that he was left under while Dil and Tabitha were busy. * His closest companion is Evan Pancakes, the son of Dil's longtime frenemies Bob and Eliza Pancakes. Relationships Dab Howlter is the boyfriend of Evan Pancakes. Evan and Dab were friends as children and were aged up to teens at the same time as one other. Evan was given 'romantic' as a trait by Dan and Phil, causing Dab to have the option to 'kiss hands'. Dan and Phil made Evan come over to Dab's house where Evan found out that Dalien Howlter was, in fact, an alien. Evan was uncomfortable and confused upon learning this. In order to 'fix the mess', Dan and Phil made Dab attempt kiss Evan's hands. Though they only succeeded in embarrassing Dab, this started a ship named "Devan" by the fandom. After many episodes of the Sims which were dedicated to Dab and Evan, including numerous dates, Dab was given the option to ask Evan if he could be his boyfriend. Evan agreed, making the two an official couple. In the episode 'Boys in the big city,' Dab and Evan moved into an apartment together. Dab proposed to Evan in the Family winterfest episode after kissing him under the mistletoe.Category:The Sims 4